


Кернуннос

by Svengaly



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О кривоногом Риколетти и его ужасной жене.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кернуннос

За годы моей дружбы с Шерлоком Холмсом у меня накопилось немало неопубликованных записей о его расследованиях. Причины, по которым они остаются в моём архиве, различны: некоторые из них могут испортить репутацию ещё здравствующим людям, иные тесно связаны с политическими интересами нашего королевства; есть и такие, где интеллект моего друга блистает в тусклых декорациях, неспособных привлечь внимание взыскательной публики. Но одну из них я не решался опубликовать из соображений общественной морали. Однако ныне нравы изменились, и теперь я полагаю возможным рассказать эту историю без опасений, что меня неправильно поймут. 

Летом 1889 года моя жена уехала в гости к тётке. В её отсутствие я остановился у моего старого друга на Бейкер-стрит. Всё здесь оставалось по-прежнему: прожжённые кислотой полки с химикалиями, скрипка в футляре, прислонённая в углу, ведёрко для угля, в котором хранились курительные трубки, — весь этот беспорядок, когда-то так меня раздражавший, словно вернул меня в старые добрые времена, когда мы, два холостяка, делили не только квартиру, но и досуг. 

Между таблицами и схемами, развешенными по стенам, я увидел рисунок углем и подошёл поближе, чтобы рассмотреть его. Это был превосходный портрет, изображавший молодого Холмса. На наброске моему другу было чуть больше двадцати, в углу стояла неразборчивая подпись.

— Риколетти, — сказал Холмс, появляясь в гостиной. — Так звали художника. 

— Раньше я не видел этого портрета. 

— Я совсем о нём забыл и нашёл его лишь недавно, разбирая старые бумаги. — Холмс уселся в кресло и стал набивать трубку. — С этим портретом связано весьма любопытное дело, о котором я, кажется, вам не рассказывал. Эти события произошли до нашей с вами встречи, дорогой Уотсон. Взгляните на рисунок ещё раз. Обратите внимание на тень над моей головой. Что вы видите? 

— Нечто, напоминающее оленьи рога, — ответил я. 

— Да, именно так, — Холмс подхватил щипцами тлеющий уголёк и поднёс его к трубке. — Я знаю, как вы любите истории, изобилующие необычными деталями, а эта — одна из самых причудливых в моей практике. Вы врач, и, стало быть, материалист во всём, что касается человеческой участи… 

— Напротив, я убеждён, что существуют силы, воздействия которых на мир и человека мы не в состоянии понять из-за ограниченности человеческого рассудка, — возразил я. 

Холмс покачал головой. 

— Никогда не знаешь, чего от вас ожидать, Уотсон. Вы просто кладезь сюрпризов. Что ж, в таком случае, мой рассказ должен прийтись вам по вкусу. Как я вам уже рассказывал, по приезде в Лондон я некоторое время жил на Монтегю-стрит, рядом с Британским музеем. Однажды туманным сентябрьским утром в моей гостиной появился посетитель. В ту пору клиентов у меня было немного, и я с радостью пользовался любой возможностью попрактиковаться в разработанном мною методе. Я узнал своего гостя только после того, как он представился. Мур Эгер учился со мной в одном колледже, как и Месгрейв, о деле которого вы уже слышали раньше. Я почти не помнил его, поскольку Эгер был несколькими годами младше меня и в годы учёбы ни внешностью, ни способностями не выделялся из массы соучеников. Теперь это был невысокий, изящный молодой человек, превосходно, хотя и несколько вычурно одетый. Впрочем, некоторые детали его костюма не соответствовали друг другу, из чего я сделал вывод, что одевался он в спешке. 

— Доброе утро, Холмс, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, я вас не разбудил. Реджинальд Месгрейв рекомендовал мне вас в качестве человека, способного распутать любую загадку, хотя сомневаюсь, чтобы вам когда-либо приходилось слышать о таких непостижимых и таинственных событиях, как те, что произошли в моей жизни. 

Торжественность, с которой Эгер произнёс эти слова, могла бы вызвать улыбку у не слишком хорошо владеющего своими чувствами человека, однако выглядел он не на шутку встревоженным, поэтому я предложил ему сесть и изложить мне всю историю в подробностях. 

— После окончания университета я получил диплом врача, — начал Эгер, — но приобретать практику не торопился. Мой покойный отец оставил мне приличное состояние, которое позволило мне посвятить жизнь моему истинному призванию — поэзии. В прошлом году вышла моя первая книга. Тогда я и познакомился с Александром Риколетти — художником, который должен был иллюстрировать мой сборник. 

— Я видел эти иллюстрации, — сказал я. — Риколетти настоящий мастер, коль скоро так успешно справился с нелёгкой задачей облечения неуловимого духа поэзии в зримый образ. 

Бледные щёки Эгера порозовели от удовольствия. 

— Не думал, что вы читали мои стихи, — сказал он. — Книга не слишком популярна. Мой издатель говорит, что она почти не раскупается. Должно быть, темы, которые я выбираю, кажутся чересчур рискованными консервативной британской публике. 

— Я не слишком консервативен, — заверил его я. – Прошу вас, продолжайте. 

— Вскоре я получил от него письмо. Он просил меня приехать к нему, чтобы взглянуть на эскизы иллюстраций и убедиться, что работа ведётся в нужном направлении. Я принял предложение и через неделю был в Суррее, где чета Риколетти занимает очаровательный особняк, построенный при королеве Анне. Дом мне понравился сразу, в отличие от хозяина. Риколетти нельзя назвать красивым и даже привлекательным: лицом он смахивает на обезьяну, да ноги у него, что называется, колесом, однако вскоре после знакомства я перестал обращать внимание на недостатки его внешности, настолько интересным собеседником он оказался. Секрет обаяния Риколетти, помимо несомненного ума, заключается в переполняющей его энергии — он буквально заряжен ею, как лейденская банка — электричеством. Жена художника ему под стать: итальянка с яркими глазами, ярким румянцем и мягким певучим голосом. Я был совершенно им очарован и не только одобрил сделанные иллюстрации, но и согласился позировать для портрета. 

После я не раз гостил у Риколетти. Вот и в этом году он пригласил меня провести у него пару недель. Приехав, я обнаружил в доме и других гостей. 

Одного из них я хорошо знал: мы не раз сталкивались в тех кругах, которые принято называть богемными, и даже сдружились. Гарольд Хоршем зарабатывал на жизнь журналистикой и лелеял надежду стать профессиональным литератором, однако его мрачные рассказы, отдающие безумием, не находили издателя. Он увлекался кельтской мифологией и щедро приправлял ею свои истории; к сожалению, лучше они от этого не становились. Постоянные неудачи озлобили его. Он пристрастился к выпивке, которая погубила бы его замечательную красоту, если бы его жизнь не оборвалась прежде, чем это случилось. 

Вторым гостем был некий Джеймс Монтегю, юноша, едва достигший совершеннолетия, судя по выговору, выходец из лондонских низов, успевший, однако, повращаться в приличном обществе и набраться хороших манер. Красивое лицо и атлетическая фигура давали превосходный художественный материал, чем Риколетти неустанно пользовался. Я, со своей стороны, почти не общался с Монтегю и не одобрял Хоршема, который проводил с ним много времени и позволял обращаться с собой запанибрата. 

Как я уже сказал, Гарольд питал страсть к мифам о языческих богах и разного рода древностям. Местный священник, археолог-любитель, обнаружил неподалёку от дома Риколетти что-то вроде древнего святилища: круг из камней, на одном из которых было высечено изображение существа, увенчанного короной из рогов. Пастор уверял нас, что это Кернуннос *1, языческий бог охоты и плодородия. Неподалёку от так называемого святилища протекала маленькая речушка с глинистыми берегами. Хоршем полюбил там бывать. Монтегю посмеивался над ним, а я относился к увлечению Гарольда спокойно, полагая, что не след вмешиваться в дела, которые меня не касаются. Единственное, что мне не нравилось — то, что он бродил там ночью. 

Однажды мы втроём прогуливались по лесу. Едва перевалило за полдень, но Гарольд уже выпил. Он много говорил и смеялся невпопад. Мне показалось, его мучает какая-то мысль, которую он пытается скрыть под показной развязностью. 

Мы свернули к кругу камней, чтобы взглянуть на них ещё раз. Изображение Кернунноса — или кого оно там изображает — не слишком выразительно: ничего похожего на великолепные египетские фрески или фризы Парфенона. Рельеф почти стёрся, лишь печальные и вместе с тем жестокие раскосые глаза глядели прямо на нас с изъеденного временем лица. 

— Он смотрит так, будто мы принадлежим ему, — заметил я. 

— Как и полагается богу, — небрежно отозвался Монтегю. 

— Или демону, — проговорил Хоршем с неожиданной ненавистью и вдруг ударил по камню каблуком. 

Тот покачнулся и повалился набок, ударившись о соседний валун. Должно быть, в нём была трещина, поскольку при падении он раскололся пополам, так что голова рогатого существа оказалась на одной половине, а туловище — на другой. 

— Ну, Хоршем, посмотрите только, что вы натворили, — сказал Монтегю со смешком. — Теперь старина Кернуннос нас со свету сживёт. 

Я тоже засмеялся, но на Хоршема эти слова произвели необыкновенное действие. Он разом протрезвел и уговорил нас покинуть круг камней как можно быстрее. Он выглядел сильно испуганным и всё время озирался. По какому-то совпадению погода сразу испортилась, поднялся сильный ветер; когда мы подходили к дому, разразилась гроза. Мы были очень удивлены, ведь время гроз уже миновало. Ураган бушевал всю ночь, а наутро садовник сообщил Риколетти, что старый дуб, росший у ворот на протяжении, по меньшей мере, двух веков, расколот молнией. 

Хоршем воспринял это как знак. Мы с Монтегю уговаривали его успокоиться, Риколетти шутил над его мнительностью, миссис Риколетти возилась с ним, как с ребёнком — всё было напрасно. Он окончательно замкнулся и ударился в беспробудное пьянство. Я подумал, перемена обстановки пойдёт Гарольду на пользу и предложил ему уехать в Лондон. Сначала он твердил, что месть бога настигнет его и там, и не всё ли равно, где встретить свою судьбу; наконец, мне удалось уговорить его. Он повеселел и даже взялся за перо, чего с ним давно не случалось. Накануне того дня, когда мы должны были уезжать, он писал что-то всю ночь напролёт, а утром пропал. 

Обыскав весь дом, мы отправились в лес и нашли Гарольда неподалёку от святилища уже мёртвым. Он упал в речушку, поскользнувшись на мокрой глине, ударился головой о камень и захлебнулся. На берегу валялась бутылка из-под виски. Поскольку признаков насилия на теле не обнаружили, смерть Хоршема сочли наступившей в результате несчастного случая. 

— Когда это было? 

— Три недели назад. 

— Почему вы усомнились в несчастном случае? 

— Тогда я в него поверил. Сомнения пришли позже, и причина, по которой они возникли, ужасна: вскоре вслед за первой трагедией последовала вторая, — Эгер перевёл дыхание и продолжил. — Существует расхожее мнение о том, что художники ведут бурный, нерегулярный образ жизни. Как правило, оно не соответствует действительности, но к случаю Риколетти полностью подходит. Привычки у него странные, даже по меркам богемы. Он любит засиживаться за полночь, беседуя с гостями, а потом работает до утра. 

— В темноте? 

— Студия Риколетти оборудована какими-то необыкновенными лампами, сделанными по его заказу. Ложится он на заре, часа через два встаёт, завтракает и работает до ленча. После ленча снова спит два-три часа, потом опять поднимается и пишет, пока не стемнеет. Я бы сошёл с ума, следуя такому режиму, однако Риколетти чувствует себя превосходно и полон сил. 

Неделю назад, в четверг, мы заговорились, и к себе я вернулся поздно: большие часы в холле как раз пробили три. Уснуть мне удалось не сразу — беседа оказалась занимательной, и мои нервы были возбуждены, поэтому я решил спуститься в библиотеку и взять роман поскучней в качестве снотворного. Из-под дверей студии пробивался луч света. Я подумал, Риколетти уже спустился: перед тем, как мы расстались, он говорил, что позже спустится поработать над картиной.

Окна библиотеки, расположенной на первом этаже, за студией, выходят в сад. Я выбрал книгу и уже собирался подняться к себе, как мимо окна кто-то прошёл. Миссис Риколетти и слуги давно спали, поэтому присутствие человека в саду удивило меня. Я наклонился к самому стеклу и увидел силуэт существа, закутанного в просторную мантию. На голове его красовались оленьи рога. Я невольно моргнул, посмотрел снова — никого не было. 

Ярко сияла луна. В её свете я увидел дрожащий блеск, а потом услышал стук: стеклянная дверь студии была открыта; ветер то захлопывал её, то открывал снова. Встревоженный, я поспешил в студию. Риколетти там не было. Одна лампа, стоявшая на консоли возле дивана, была зажжена, остальные не горели. Первое, что бросилось мне в глаза — перевёрнутый стол. Картоны, тюбики с краской, кисти — всё было раскидано по полу. По комнате гулял ветер, расшвыривая листы с эскизами. Я направился к двери, желая закрыть её, и тут увидел Монтегю: совершенно обнажённый, он лежал на ковре ничком. 

В первый момент мне пришло в голову, что он выпил лишнего и перепутал студию со своей спальней, но я тут же понял нелепость подобного предположения. Я окликнул его. Он не пошевелился. Я подошёл к нему и, взяв его за плечо, перевернул на спину. Его лицо было белым, как известь, а под кадыком, в ямке между ключицами торчал узкий мастихин *2. Я испачкал руку кровью; она была холодной и липкой, и я вытер пальцы о ковёр. 

Я тут же побежал за Риколетти. Он был у себя. Когда я рассказал об увиденном, он не сразу мне поверил. По дороге вниз он шутил и убеждал меня, что я ошибся, но, когда мы вошли в студию, Монтегю оказался там. Он лежал на том же месте, в той же позе, в которой я видел его первоначально, только полностью одетый… 

Сознаюсь, Уотсон, на этом месте я не мог удержаться, чтобы не потереть рук от удовольствия — слышали ли вы когда-нибудь о чём-нибудь, более необычном? 

Я спросил Эгера, как отреагировал полицейский инспектор, узнав об этой подробности. 

— Я не сказал ему, — ответил Мур, несколько смутившись. — Я до того растерялся, увидев Монтегю одетым, что едва мог вымолвить слово, а потом момент был упущен. Мне было бы трудно объяснить, почему я не рассказал этого сразу. К моим показаниям и без того отнеслись скептически. Должно быть, инспектор решил, что раз я поэт, то привычка к вымыслу мешает мне видеть окружающий мир в истинном свете. Услышав от меня о рогатой тени, он поглядел на меня так, что мне вовсе расхотелось с ним разговаривать. Он решил, что Монтегю застал вора на месте преступления, и тот убил его. Но если так, зачем вор его раздел?

— Если бы инспектор знал об этом обстоятельстве, возможно, он пришёл бы к другому выводу, — заметил я. 

Эгер бросил на меня подавленный и вместе раздражённый взгляд. 

— Я знаю, что совершил ошибку. Не нужно напоминать мне об этом, — сказал он сердито. 

— Взломщика кто-нибудь видел?

— Да. Старая служанка, страдающая бессонницей, видела, как человек в широком дождевике прошёл мимо конюшни. Наверное, он скрылся в лесу. 

— Почему она не подняла тревогу?

— Старуха подумала, что кто-то из гостей Риколетти отправился на прогулку. 

— В такой поздний час? 

— Гости Риколетти порой делают и более странные вещи, — сказал Эгер. 

— Кто же, по-вашему, стоял в саду? Вряд ли это был грабитель. 

Эгер замялся. 

— Только не смейтесь надо мной, Холмс. В комнате Гарольда я нашёл рукопись, — он протянул мне листок, покрытый неровными, расползающимися строчками. — Думаю, это рассказ, который Хоршем написал перед смертью. 

Я взял листок и начал читать. Я не решаюсь привести сам текст, дорогой Уотсон, могу лишь сказать, что такого потока непристойностей мне видеть ещё не приходилось. Говорилось в нём о встрече человека с лесным богом, и назывался он «Кернуннос». 

— Неужели вы думаете, что за Монтегю действительно приходил языческий демон, которого вы оскорбили? — спросил я Эгера. 

— Такая возможность выглядит фантастической, — ответил мой гость, — однако на глине возле тела Гарольда я видел отпечатки копыт. 

— Вероятно, корова или коза одного из местных фермеров. Несчастья, случившиеся одно за другим, должны были потрясти вас и расстроить ваши нервы. 

— Если вы намекаете, что я впал в истерику и всё выдумал, вы ошибаетесь, — ответил Эгер с раздражением. — Мы с Хоршемом дружили, его смерть глубоко огорчила меня, но Монтегю мне не нравился, и его гибель меня скорее заинтриговала, чем расстроила. Разве не странно, что не прошло и месяца после осквернения святилища, как из трёх человек, присутствовавших при этом, двое погибли насильственной смертью? 

— Действительно, факты сложились необычным образом, но явились вы ко мне не поэтому, — сказал я. — Что-то заставило вас подняться чуть свет и трястись в двуколке, чтобы успеть на поезд до Лондона, при этом вы так спешили, что к синему костюму надели жёлтые перчатки. Вряд ли такая спешка объясняется ужасом перед проклятием языческого идола. 

Эгер взглянул на перчатки, которые сжимал в руках, и улыбнулся. 

— Вы правы и не правы одновременно. Я приехал так спешно потому, что на мою жизнь было совершено покушение. Вот как это произошло. Я уже говорил вам, что Риколетти имеет обыкновение отдыхать после ленча, так же он поступил и вчера. Заняться мне было нечем, и я отправился побродить по лесу. Дом Риколетти был недалеко, но деревья совершенно скрывали его, только изгородь виднелась между ними. Мне показалось, что в кустах шевельнулась тень, точно там стояло большое животное. 

— Вроде оленя? 

— Тогда я подумал, что это корова. Я остановился, чтобы выкурить папиросу, уронил спички и наклонился за ними. В тот же миг словно дуновение ветра прошло над моей головой, а потом затрещали ветки. Я увидел, как кто-то пробежал, ломая кусты, и перемахнул через изгородь. Он двигался так легко, как не мог бы человек, и голову его венчали оленьи рога. В ствол дуба за моей спиной вонзился кинжал, рукоять его дрожала, будто от злобы. Вот он, — Эгер выложил на стол нож, завёрнутый в носовой платок. — Если бы я не наклонился, этот кинжал проткнул бы мою грудь. 

— Это не кинжал, — заметил я. — Это метательный нож. 

— Какая разница, каким ножом тебя убьют? — Эгер подался ко мне, сжимая руки. — Неужели вы понимаете весь ужас моего положения, Холмс? Пришла моя очередь. Я третий. 

— Вы обратились в полицию? 

— Полиция мне не поможет. Если вы не сумеете разрешить эту загадку, я переправлюсь через Канал. Не думаю, что демон последует за мной во Францию. 

Досуга у меня в то время было больше, чем достаточно, а необычные обстоятельства обещали действительно интересное дело, поэтому я сказал: 

— Чтобы составить какое-то мнение, мне нужно осмотреть место, где обнаружили тела. 

— Это можно устроить, — живо сказал Эгер. — Риколетти с радостью примет меня и любого гостя, которого я сочту нужным пригласить. 

— Вам не обязательно возвращаться в его дом, — заметил я.

— Нет, но я хочу разобраться в происходящем.

— Прекрасно. В таком случае поставьте в известность мистера Риколетти и отправимся в путь. 

Эгер немедленно отправил телеграмму, сообщавшую о нашем прибытии. Он заночевал в моей квартире, а на следующий день мы первым же утренним поездом выехали в Суррей. 

На станции мы взяли двуколку. День выдался холодный, но солнечный; копыта лошадей звонко цокали по подмёрзшей земле. 

Через некоторое время Эгер тронул меня за плечо.

— Мы почти на месте. 

За холмом, поросшим лесом, виднелись очертания высокой крыши и дымовых труб. Вскоре мы подъехали к небольшому, прекрасных пропорций дому; он был окружён садом, за которым явно хорошо ухаживали. 

Данное Эгером художнику описание оказалось точным. Риколетти отличался мощным телосложением и длинными, как у обезьяны, руками; чёрные волосы, совершенно седые на висках, открывали высокий, изборождённый морщинами лоб, мясистые губы выдавали сластолюбца, а сверкающие глаза — человека, наделённого незаурядным интеллектом. 

— Это мой друг, Шерлок Холмс, — сказал Эгер. 

Мы обменялись рукопожатиями, после чего Риколетти пригласил нас в дом. Из просторного холла на второй этаж вела парадная лестница, от лестничной площадки тянулся коридор с дверями, ведущими в спальни и гостиную. Студия находилась на первом этаже, рядом с библиотекой с одной стороны и зимним садом — с другой, и имела отдельный вход. 

Через минуту мы были в гостиной. Миссис Риколетти, высокая женщина лет сорока, с молодым лицом, ладной фигурой и гордо посаженной головой, отложила вышиванье и поднялась. Мельком посмотрев на моего спутника, она устремила на меня открытый, испытующий взгляд тёмных глаз, затем улыбнулась и повела нас в столовую, где слуги уже подали ленч. 

Я обратил внимание на стену над камином, украшенную старинным оружием и искусно выделанными головами оленей. 

— Трофеи человека, у которого мы снимаем дом, — пояснил Риколетти. — Он заядлый охотник. Выглядят они жутковато, и я бы с удовольствием их снял, но вряд ли хозяин дома одобрит подобное самоуправство. 

После ленча Риколетти предложил мне осмотреть студию. Это была большая комната без окон, но со стеклянной крышей; напротив двери, через которую мы вошли, была ещё одна, застеклённая, ведущая в сад. Возле стены стоял старый кожаный диван, пол возле него был застелен персидским ковром с длинным ворсом. Кроме дивана в студии имелся большой стол, заваленный картонами, листами бумаги, карандашами, тюбиками с краской и прочими принадлежностями, два покрытых простынями мольберта, холсты, натянутые на подрамники, и подрамники без холстов. Готовые картины произвели на меня двойственное впечатление: Риколетти обладал несомненным талантом; его полотна излучали дикую, животную энергию и какую-то первобытную чувственность, а фантастические сюжеты, которым художник отдавал предпочтение, привлекали и отталкивали одновременно. 

Риколетти с удовольствием выслушивал наши комплименты, когда взгляд его случайно упал на дорожку, ведущую к дому через кусты бирючины. Удивление, а затем недовольство промелькнуло на его лице. Извинившись, он вышел в сад. Тотчас я поднял ковёр и обнаружил под ним бледное, но хорошо различимое пятно. 

— Здесь вы нашли Монтегю? — спросил я Эгера. 

— Да. 

— Стало быть, кровь пропитала ковёр насквозь, — сказал я, — но я не вижу пятна на самом ковре. 

— Он новый; старый был безнадёжно испорчен, и его выбросили. Взгляните-ка сюда, Холмс. 

Эгер подвёл меня к мольберту, стоявшему у стены, и отбросил простыню. Под ней обнаружился портрет чрезвычайно привлекательного существа в старинном наряде. Сначала я принял его за девушку, однако, приглядевшись, отметил чересчур крупные, хоть и изящные руки, и кадык под кружевным воротником. Красивое лицо натурщика портил неприятный, наглый взгляд. 

— Это не девушка, — сказал я. 

— Нет, — Эгер усмехнулся и опустил простыню. — Это и есть мистер Джеймс Монтегю. 

Вернувшийся Риколетти бросил на нас подозрительный взгляд, но мы уже успели отойти от портрета и рассматривали картоны на столе. Судя по рисункам, Риколетти не страдал от ограниченности и не отличался целомудрием. Моё внимание привлекло изображение юноши с оленьими рогами, бегущего наперегонки с оленями. 

— Монтегю позировал для Катарины из «Укрощения строптивой», — объяснил Эгер, когда хозяин возвратился в дом, а мы отправились на прогулку. — Женских персонажей из шекспировских пьес Риколетти рисует только с юношей, поскольку во времена Шекспира их играли мальчики. 

— Картина осталась неоконченной, — сказал я в задумчивости. 

Эгер кивнул. 

— Риколетти просто взбесился, когда Монтегю обнаружили мёртвым; едва ли не рыдал от отчаяния и требовал, чтобы преступника подвергли четвертованию, ведь тот украл самое дорогое, что только у него было — замысел его картины. Инспектор нашёл его реакцию очень странной и отнёсся к нему без сочувствия. 

— Надо полагать. Британский средний класс готов простить джентльмену любые причуды при условии, что он англичанин.

— И если он джентльмен, — добавил Эгер со смешком. — Во всём, что касается живописи, Риколетти — настоящий мастер, однако джентльменом его назвать трудно. 

— А кто изображён на рисунке с оленями? 

— Хоршем, — Эгер явно ощущал неловкость. — Я бы не осмелился позировать в подобном виде, но Гарольд был лишён предрассудков. 

— В какой стороне видели взломщика?

— Служанка сказала, что он пошёл вон туда, — Эгер махнул рукой в сторону леса.

Сплошь покрытый курчавыми кронами деревьев — жёлтыми, рыжими, медно-красными, холм походил на златорунного барана, задремавшего под холодным осенним солнцем. 

— Деревня далеко отсюда? — спросил я. 

— Милях в двадцати. 

— А ближайшие соседи?

— В окрестностях есть несколько ферм, — ответил Эгер после краткого размышления, — но они тоже расположены довольно далеко. Риколетти выбрал этот дом именно потому, что хотел уединения. Ему не нравится, когда вокруг бродят посторонние. 

— Кто-нибудь видел незнакомого человека на станции или в деревне?

— Насколько мне известно, нет.

— Куда же девался вор? 

— Вероятно, у него была собственная лошадь и двуколка, или что-нибудь вроде этого. А скорее, он просто бродяга. 

— Странный вор. Явился из ниоткуда и пропал бесследно. В доме есть что-нибудь ценное? 

— Столовое серебро, кое-какие безделушки, принадлежащие миссис Риколетти, и, разумеется, её драгоценности. Их довольно много — ей нравятся красивые, яркие, дорогие вещи. Риколетти выполняет все просьбы жены и никогда не ограничивает её в деньгах. 

— Он ей изменяет? 

По какой-то причине этот простой вопрос смутил Эгера. Он поглядел на меня в замешательстве и, пробормотав, что не может утверждать этого наверняка, отвернулся. 

Я заметил белеющий в розовых кустах кусок ткани и осторожно отцепил его от колючек. Это был носовой платок из тонкого батиста, с вышитыми в уголке инициалами «А.Р.» 

— Вероятно, он принадлежит Риколетти, — сказал Эгер. — Если мы выйдем вон в ту калитку, то окажемся в лесу, неподалёку от того места, где меня едва не убили. 

Кованая дверца отворилась легко, без скрипа. Я заметил, что хотя на самой дверце есть следы ржавчины, петли недавно смазали. Эгер провёл меня по узкой, хорошо утоптанной тропинке. Когда мы оказались на прогалине, он тотчас подошёл к большому старому дубу. 

— Кинжал вонзился сюда, — он указал на глубокую зарубку в стволе и несколько щепочек под деревом. — К сожалению, других следов не осталось.

— В такую сухую холодную погоду их может и не быть. Впрочем, кое-что всё-таки есть.

Я указал на несколько сломанных веток терновника. Возле стены, ограждавшей усадьбу, кусты были примяты. Старую кирпичную стену покрывал лишайник; в нескольких местах его тёмно-зелёный покров нарушали длинные царапины. Я подобрал с земли маленький осколок и повертел его в пальцах. 

— Осколок рога, — сказал я. 

— Я говорил вам, — глухо ответил Эгер. 

Мы дошли до святилища. Оно не произвело на меня особого впечатления: несколько грубо обтёсанных столбов образовывали условный круг, некоторые их них были повалены, один расколот. Пока я осматривал изображение Кернунноса, Эгер отошёл в сторону, не желая глядеть на древние камни. 

Разумеется, три недели спустя нечего было и думать о том, чтобы найти какие-либо следы на месте гибели Хоршема. Погода начала портиться, подул южный ветер, нагоняя дождевые тучи. Земля раскисла; оскальзываясь, мы поспешили выйти на тропинку, а затем вернулись в дом. 

Риколетти уже поднялся после дневного сна и присоединился к нам в гостиной. Жена его через некоторое время оставила нас, сославшись на то, что ей необходимо отдать распоряжения насчёт обеда. Риколетти был очень словоохотлив; его ум, широкая, хотя и поверхностная начитанность и острый язык делали беседу живой и приятной; некоторые его суждения я помню до сих пор. Сначала мы говорили о живописи, потом разговор перешёл на музыку. Оказалось, что отец Риколетти был хорошо знаком с Паганини, и великий скрипач бывал в их доме. Эгер упомянул о моих скромных музыкальных способностях, выразив сожаление, что я не захватил с собою скрипку. 

Тут случилось странное: когда служанка поправила штору, Риколетти вскрикнул и отшатнулся, указывая на стену. На бледных обоях чётко обрисовалась тень, напоминавшая очертаниями оленьи рога. Я подошёл к окну и выглянул наружу. Ветви дерева, росшего напротив, переплелись, и заходящее солнце, просветив их насквозь, создало такой необычный эффект. 

Риколетти, взглянув на дерево, рассмеялся.

— Когда я не работаю, то становлюсь ужасно нервным, — сказал он, — а не пишу я уже неделю. Это плохо. Мистер Холмс, у вас на редкость выразительный профиль. Не откажите мне в небольшой любезности — позвольте набросать ваш портрет на фоне этой тени. 

Я ответил согласием. Работал Риколетти быстро и вскоре вручил мне этот прекрасный рисунок, который вы видите перед собой, дорогой Уотсон. 

За обедом наш хозяин был невесел. Нелепое происшествие подействовало на него гораздо сильнее, чем того заслуживало. В разговоре он почти не участвовал, а его жена, несмотря на очаровательные манеры, была ему слабой заменой. Некоторое оживление в беседу вносили гости: приходской священник — тот самый любитель археологии, о котором рассказывал Эгер, — и местный доктор. Я навёл их на разговор об убийстве Монтегю. 

— Что за череда несчастий! — сказал священник. — Сначала несчастный случай с мистером Хоршемом, который так интересовался моими скромными находками, а затем — это чудовищное, бессмысленное преступление. Ужасно, что убийце удалось уйти безнаказанным. 

— Подобные люди рано или поздно получают по справедливости, — утешил я его. 

— Несчастный молодой человек, — произнёс доктор. — Я осматривал его тело. Он умер мгновенно. По крайней мере, он не страдал. 

— Наверное, было много крови. 

— Да, очень, — доктор нахмурился. — По правде говоря, два обстоятельства до сих пор ставит меня в тупик. Первое — на убитом не оказалось белья. Рубашка и костюм были надеты прямо на голое тело. Второе — ковёр буквально пропитался кровью, но одежда молодого человека оказалась сравнительно чистой. Я никак не могу найти объяснения этому факту. 

— Он упал лицом вниз, и кровь вытекала из шеи прямо на ковёр, — угрюмо сказал Риколетти. — Если вы не против, я бы хотел переменить тему. Моей жене тяжело выслушивать эти неприятные подробности. 

— Разумеется, — сказал я, поворачиваясь к священнику. — Возможно, вы, сэр, расскажете нам немного о своих находках? Вы полагаете, круг камней, который вы обнаружили, действительно является святилищем Кернунноса? 

— Оно недостаточно хорошо сохранилось, чтобы я мог сделать подобный вывод, — скромно сказал священник. — Однако многие местные жители верят, что демон с оленьими рогами до сих пор бродит в окрестностях. Удивительно, до чего живучи бывают суеверия! 

— Мистер Холмс, — произнёс Риколетти с ноткой нетерпения, — это просто местная легенда. Вы как человек образованный не можете верить в подобную чепуху. 

— Я не склонен к мистицизму, — сказал я. — Однако мистер Хоршем, кажется, принимал эту чепуху всерьёз. 

— Гарольд собирался сделать из легенды рассказ, — вступился за честь друга Эгер. 

Я подумал, что, какой бы ни была легенда в первозданном виде, от литературной обработки Хоршема она не выиграла. 

Сунув руку в карман, я наткнулся на комочек ткани, вспомнил о найденном платке и, протянув его Риколетти, спросил, не он ли его обронил. 

— Это мой, — сказала миссис Риколетти. — На нём мои инициалы. Благодарю вас, мистер Холмс, я им очень дорожу — это подарок мужа. 

— Скажите, Эгер, — спросил я позже, — супруги Риколетти ладят между собой? 

— Вполне. Иногда они ссорятся — сами понимаете, южный темперамент, — но за скандалом всегда следует примирение. 

— Риколетти не поднимает руку на жену?

—Почему вы спрашиваете? 

— У неё на виске, под волосами небольшая ссадина, как будто ей рассекли кожу чем-то острым. 

— Я совершенно уверен, что за всю жизнь Риколетти её пальцем не тронул. Да и не такая она женщина, чтобы позволить себя обидеть.

Вечером я уединился в своей спальне и выкурил несколько трубок, пытаясь разобраться в нагромождении фактов. 

Показания Эгера полностью подтвердились. В момент смерти Монтегю действительно был обнажён. Кровь пропитала ковёр так сильно, что пришлось его выбросить, и даже на полу осталось пятно. Затем убийца одел свою жертву. Кровь уже вытекла из раны, и одежда испачкалась кровью только в тех местах, где она соприкасалась с ковром. Это полностью исключало версию убийства молодого человека случайным грабителем. 

Мысль о мести языческого бога я отмёл как абсурдную. За всю историю английской криминалистики никому не приходилось сталкиваться с подобными случаями. 

Первым делом я заподозрил самого Риколетти. Присутствие обнажённого натурщика в студии совершенно естественно, когда там же находится и художник. Они могли поссориться, — судя по портрету, Монтегю был не самым приятным человеком, — и итальянец, вспылив, заколол его мастихином, потом открыл дверь в сад и перевернул студию верх дном, создавая впечатление, будто в дом пытался пробраться грабитель. Однако когда художник успел одеть свою жертву? Эгер из студии немедленно направился к нему и после не оставлял его ни на минуту. 

Для чего вообще понадобилось одевать труп? Этот вопрос не давал мне покоя. Я чувствовал, что, найдя ответ на него, я пойму мотивы, которыми руководствовался убийца. 

— А что насчёт самого Эгера? — перебил я Холмса. — Всё, что вам было известно, вы узнали с его слов, и он мог исказить факты любым удобным ему образом. 

— Совершенно верно, дорогой Уотсон. Я рассматривал и такую возможность. Эгер сам признался, что испытывал к Монтегю неприязнь, которая, помимо низкого происхождения и некоторых личных качеств убитого, могла объясняться соперничеством за внимание Риколетти или Гарольда Хоршема. Имеющихся сведений было недостаточно для успешного разрешения дела, — единственное, в чём я мог быть совершенно уверен, так это в том, что преступником был не человек посторонний, а один из обитателей дома, — поэтому, решив продолжить наблюдения утром, я погасил свечу и заснул. 

В половине восьмого, когда день только занимался, Эгер вошёл в мою комнату. Вид у него был взволнованный. 

— Сожалею, что разбудил вас, Холмс, — сказал он, — Кажется, произошло несчастье. Риколетти всё ещё не вышел из студии. Слуги говорят, свет в ней горел всю ночь. Обе двери заперты, на стук и оклики он не отзывается. Конюх пошёл за топором, чтобы взломать дверь. 

Я оделся, и через десять минут мы были у дверей студии, где уже толпились слуги. Конюх просунул лезвие топора между дверью и косяком. Миссис Риколетти, смуглое лицо которой от волнения приобрело зеленоватый оттенок, стиснула руки на груди. Дверь хрустнула, подалась, и нашим взорам представилось ужасное зрелище. 

Риколетти лежал на полу, вытянув длинные кривые ноги. Из груди его торчала рукоять восточного кинжала. В откинутой руке художник сжимал скомканный носовой платок, насквозь пропитанный кровью. 

Миссис Риколетти бросилась к мужу, выкрикивая его имя. Риколетти выглядел мёртвым, но, едва жена коснулась его руки, он поднял веки. Дыхание с бульканьем вырывалось из его груди. Посиневшие губы зашевелились. 

— Кар… — вымолвил Риколетти, блуждая взглядом по сторонам. — Нунн… 

Кровавая струйка вытекла изо рта художника, и он замолк навсегда. 

Миссис Риколетти издала низкий протяжный стон и вцепилась ногтями себе в шею, оставляя на ней кровавые полосы. Я помог ей подняться. Она уронила руки, выпрямилась и поглядела мне в лицо со злобой, неожиданной в таком милом, женственном создании. 

— Вы… — прошипела она и вдруг выкрикнула грязное итальянское ругательство, потом прянула к Эгеру с такой яростью, что он отшатнулся к стене. 

— Аssassino! — крикнула она. — О, maledetto! *3 Вы, вы убили его! 

С этими словами она выбежала из комнаты. Я попросил одну из горничных пойти за ней. 

— Ни за что, сэр! — сказала та горячо. — Я сумасшедших просто страсть как боюсь, а хозяйка, похоже, вовсе спятила. 

— Пойдём вместе, Мэри, — проговорила вторая. — Вдвоём мы с ней справимся. 

Девушки вышли. Я велел конюху отправляться за полицией, а сам стал осматривать студию. 

— Я очень рад, что вы со мной, Холмс, — сказал Эгер. 

Я пожал ему руку, чтобы ободрить его, и он вцепился в моё запястье с такой силой, что потом я обнаружил синяки на коже. 

— Вы ведь не верите её словам? Клянусь, я не убивал его! 

— Разве что вы превратились в дым и просочились сквозь замочную скважину, — сказал я, внимательно осмотрев двери. — Посмотрите, оба ключа вставлены в замок изнутри. 

Вынув их, я не обнаружил царапин, которые могли бы свидетельствовать о том, что ключи повернули щипчиками с обратной стороны двери. Крыша состояла из листов стекла, плотно вставленных в металлические рамы; окон в студии не было. 

— Как Монтегю, на этом самом месте, — сказал Эгер. 

Я опустился на колени рядом с трупом. Удар был нанесён точно, недрогнувшей рукой. Исследовав ковёр, я обнаружил чуть поодаль от тела, ближе к краю, четыре небольшие округлые вмятины в длинном ворсе. Между двумя из них я нашёл следы крови. 

Моё внимание привлёк отпечаток женской туфли, выпачканной в земле, возле ковра, ещё один такой же нашёлся на пороге — дверь пересекла его пополам. Я открыл стеклянную дверь, выглянул в сад и прошёл по дорожке, но напрасно. Ночной ливень смыл все следы. Вернувшись в студию, я ещё раз осмотрел порог. Моё внимание привлекло красно-коричневое пятнышко поверх отпечатка туфли. Я потёр его кончиком пальца. 

— Что вы здесь делаете, сэр? 

В студии появился молодой человек, за которым вошли два констебля. Это был инспектор Форрестер, которого вы, Уотсон, несомненно, помните по делу регейтских сквайров. Это была наша первая встреча, и, должен сознаться, в тот раз мы с инспектором произвели друг на друга не самое благоприятное впечатление. 

Впрочем, мои наблюдения он выслушал внимательно. 

— Если всё обстоит так, как вы говорите, мы имеем дело с самоубийством, — сказал он. — Видно, место здесь такое. Смерть мистера Риколетти — не первая трагедия, которая тут случилась. Всего неделю назад в этой самой студии был убит молодой человек. 

— Я слышал об этом несчастье, — проговорил я. — Вы, полагаю, тогда осмотрели комнату самым внимательным образом. Не заменили ли хозяева стеклянную дверь, ведущую в сад?

Форрестер поднял брови и взглянул на дверь. 

— Нет, дверь та самая. 

— Взломщик должен был открыть её снаружи. 

— Вне всякого сомнения. 

— Однако ни на самой двери, ни на косяке нет следов взлома. Нет даже царапин вокруг замочной скважины. 

— Я обратил внимание на этот факт, — сказал Форрестер отрывисто. — Вероятно, у вора были хорошие отмычки. 

— Зачем он полез в студию? Ведь через стеклянную дверь было отлично видно, что комната не содержит ничего ценного, зато в ней горит свет. Даже если вор не видел мистера Монтегю, он должен был предполагать, что внутри кто-то есть. 

— Но свет не горел, — сказал инспектор. — Именно поэтому грабитель и вынужден был совершить убийство. Он отпер дверь, надеясь пробраться из студии в дом. Мистер Монтегю, должно быть, случайно вошёл в комнату, привлечённый шумом. Завязалась борьба, в ходе которой они опрокинули стол. Напуганный вор схватил первое, что ему попалось под руку — эту штуку, которой художники накладывают краски на палитру, — и нанёс удар, по несчастью оказавшийся смертельным, после чего обратился в бегство. Всё предельно ясно, мистер Холмс. А сейчас прошу вас покинуть место преступления — здесь будут работать профессионалы. 

— Вы сказали, что в студии горела лампа, — прошептал я Эгеру. 

— Да, но я припоминаю, что когда мы вернулись, она действительно потухла. Риколетти принёс с собой шандал. 

— Как вы могли упустить такую подробность! — воскликнул я с досадой. 

— Я не думал, что это важно, — сказал Эгер. — Без сомнения, огонь в лампе потух от порыва ветра. 

Мы не рассчитывали на ленч, но он появился на столе в обычный час. Миссис Риколетти ожидала нас в столовой. Увидев нас, она поднялась со стула и протянула мне руку. 

— Простите меня, — сказала она. — Я была не в себе и наговорила вам ужасных вещей. Я даже не помню всех своих слов. 

— Не нужно извинений, — ответил я. — Вы понесли ужасную утрату. 

— Да. Мы прожили вместе двадцать лет, — произнесла миссис Риколетти, мучительно пытаясь сохранить спокойное выражение лица: — Если мой муж покончил с собой, его нельзя похоронить в освящённой земле, и душа его не будет знать покоя. Полиция уверена, что это самоубийство? 

— Именно так, — подтвердил я. — После того, как комнату заперли изнутри, из неё нельзя было выйти. Я хотел бы задать вам пару вопросов, если вы в состоянии отвечать. 

— Спрашивайте, мистер Холмс. 

— Когда вы видели мужа в последний раз? 

— Вчера вечером, — она тяжело вздохнула. — Я принесла ему чашку горячего шоколада около десяти. Муж работал над картиной, и я не стала задерживаться: он очень не любил, когда я отвлекала его, подчас бывал даже резок. 

— Вы вошли через дверь, ведущую из дома? 

Миссис Риколетти подтвердила это. 

После ленча вдова ушла к себе, а я спустился в библиотеку, написал письмо инспектору Форрестеру и велел одному из слуг отнести его и передать, чтобы инспектор прочитал его без промедления, поскольку дело, которого оно касается, не терпит отлагательств. 

Когда я спустился к обеду, Эгер сидел в столовой. Он был бледен и измучен, глаза его окружали тени. 

— Мне не заснуть сегодня, Холмс, — сказал он. — Дьявол добрался до Риколетти. Давайте уедем, пусть этим делом занимается полиция. 

— Рано сдаваться, старина, — ответил я. — Вы нужны мне здесь и сейчас. Давайте погуляем после обеда по саду, свежий воздух рассеет ваши страхи. 

— Ни за какие блага я не выйду в сад, пока там бродит эта тварь, — мрачно промолвил Эгер. — Делайте, что хотите, а я покину дом утром. 

Я спросил у слуги, подававшего обед, где миссис Риколетти. Он ответил, что хозяйка легла. Я попросил передать ей, что утром мы, вероятно, не застанем её, поскольку отбываем на рассвете, и просим извинить нас за такую невежливость. Услышав это, Эгер сразу просветлел. 

— У меня есть к вам ещё вопрос, друг мой, — сказал я. 

— Спрашивайте о чём угодно. 

— Кто-то был у Риколетти после его жены. Она сказала, что ушла сразу же, между тем на столе кроме пустой чашки из-под шоколада осталась бутылка портвейна и два бокала. Не думаю, что наш хозяин пил со слугами или почтенный пастор решил навестить его посреди ночи. Меня в студии не было, значит, Риколетти навещали вы. 

— Пусть так, — проговорил Эгер после заминки, — но какое это имеет значение? 

— Когда вы пришли к нему? 

— Где-то около полуночи. Я гулял по саду, пытаясь обрести вдохновение. Луна освещала облетевшие уже деревья, струила серебро на живые изгороди, затем всё померкло, и холодные капли упали на мою щёку, будто природа оплакивала уходящее тепло… 

— Иными словами, пошёл дождь, — перебил я поток неуместных поэтических излияний. 

— Да, — подтвердил Эгер слегка обиженным тоном. — Я увидел свет сквозь стеклянную дверь, постучал, и Риколетти открыл мне. 

— Дверь была заперта на ключ? 

— Да. 

— Он запер её после того, как вы вошли? 

— Кажется, нет. Я не помню. 

— Риколетти не рассердился, когда вы отвлекли его от работы? 

— Он никогда на меня не сердился. 

— Вы позировали ему? 

— Мы просто разговаривали, выпили немного портвейна… Холмс, вы допрашиваете меня, как подозреваемого. 

— Пока убийца не пойман, вы и есть подозреваемый, дружище. В котором часу вы ушли? 

— Было уже очень поздно. Все в доме спали. Ливень разошёлся вовсю, ветер швырял ледяные струи в стекло, ветви живой изгороди бились о стену; я шёл тёмными коридорами, и невольный ужас охватывал меня при мысли о демонах, которые бродят снаружи. 

— Вы их видели? 

— Нет, Холмс, я их не видел, — Эгер бросил на меня раздраженный взгляд. — Иногда мне кажется, вы не человек, а машина. У вас нет ни капли воображения. 

— Я предпочитаю опираться на факты. Итак, вы вернулись в свою комнату и легли спать. 

— Именно. Утром горничная принесла мне чай и сообщила, что в доме переполох. Я немедленно разбудил вас, дальнейшее вы знаете, — Эгер помолчал. — Вы не станете сообщать полиции о Кернунносе? 

— Инспектор едва справляется с фактами, только наших домыслов ему и не хватает, — сказал я, поднимаясь. — А сейчас позвольте пожелать вам спокойной ночи.

— Боже мой, Холмс, неужели вы оставите меня одного? — вскричал Эгер в испуге. 

— Я загляну к вам утром, перед отъездом. Можете собрать вещи. Вам нечего бояться, уверяю вас. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Эгер упавшим голосом. 

Мы вышли из столовой. В коридорах было пусто; верно, испуганные слуги предпочли не высовываться из своих комнат лишний раз. 

— Значит, убийство останется нераскрытым? — спросил Эгер, останавливаясь у дверей своей спальни. 

— Напротив, я раскрыл его. 

Эгер уставился на меня во все глаза. 

— Если отбросить все фантастические детали, дело оказывается чрезвычайно простым, — сказал я. — Если бы вы дали себе труд подумать, то пришли бы к единственно возможному выводу. 

— Ради Бога, Холмс, — взмолился Эгер, — не томите меня! 

— Не волнуйтесь, в своё время вы получите все необходимые объяснения. А пока вы должны помочь мне. Убийца бродит на свободе. Мы должны схватить его, пока он ещё что-нибудь не натворил. 

Убедившись, что я не намерен делиться результатами своих наблюдений прямо сейчас, Эгер смирился и сказал: 

— Располагайте мной, Холмс. Что я должен сделать? 

Я дал Эгеру все необходимые инструкции, не раскрывая, однако, своего плана.

Холмс сделал паузу. Я понимающе кивнул: Шерлок Холмс никогда и ни с кем не делился своими планами до полного их свершения. Эта черта так часто досаждала мне, что я вполне понимал чувства его нечаянного помощника. 

Стемнело; густой туман повис между рядами призрачных домов, лишь уличные фонари и окна дома напротив расплывчатыми пятнами маячили в жёлтой мгле. Худая фигура моего друга покоилась в глубоком кресле, над его трубкой медленно свивались кольцами струи едкого табачного дыма. Мне показалось, что он задремал, но вот опущенные веки Холмса поднялись, и серые глаза пронзительно глянули на меня. 

— Пришла ночь. Я ждал в спальне Монтегю, притаившись в огромном старинном гардеробе. Моё пыльное убежище давало мне возможность видеть всю комнату целиком, в то время как я сам был скрыт от постороннего взгляда. Эгер взволнованно дышал в темноте, и я начал опасаться, как бы он не потерял сознание, что было совершенно некстати. Внезапно он замер и затаил дыхание. Через секунду я услышал едва уловимый скрип. Дверь отворилась, и на пороге возникла зловещая рогатая фигура. Сознаюсь, Уотсон, что на миг я поверил в древних лесных богов, ибо от неё исходила леденящая злоба, ощутимая физически, как сквозняк. В следующую минуту наваждение рассеялось, и я увидел ряженого человека. Этот человек бесшумно приблизился к постели Эгера и склонился над лежащим; лезвие кинжала трижды блеснуло и угасло… 

— Как, Холмс, вы допустили убийство?! — воскликнул я в волнении. 

Мой друг улыбнулся. 

— Вовсе нет. На кровати лежало чучело, сделанное из одеял вашим покорным слугой, Эгер же всё это время сидел рядом со мной и, надо признаться, ужасно мне мешал. К сожалению, он не обладал ни вашей выдержкой, ни вашей отвагой, дорогой Уотсон. Из-за него я едва не упустил преступника: в решающий момент он не мог удержать вскрика, услышав который, убийца обратился в бегство. К счастью, Форрестер, предупреждённый мною заранее, дежурил в соседней комнате. Когда я, наконец, стряхнул с себя Эгера, прилипшего ко мне, как плющ, и вырвался в коридор, миссис Риколетти уже билась в руках полицейских. Эгер вышел за мной. Увидев его, миссис Риколетти бросилась к нему с яростным воплем, так что двое сильных мужчин едва смогли её оттащить. Тогда она плюнула в его сторону и стала осыпать его ругательствами, какие я до сих пор слышал разве что от итальянских докеров. 

— За что она так ненавидит вас, сэр? — с недоумением спросил Форрестер. 

Эгер нерешительно взглянул на меня. 

— Миссис Риколетти не в себе, — сказал я, когда женщину увели. — Она убивала людей, портреты которых писал ей муж. 

— Но зачем? 

— Вероятно, она считала, что они похищают внимание Риколетти. Так и было — до тех пор, пока картина не была закончена. 

Инспектор согласился, что художников и их жён обычному человеку не понять, и мы расстались, совершенно довольные друг другом. 

— Неужели рассудок миссис Риколетти действительно был настолько расстроен? — спросил я. 

— Не совсем, — ответил Холмс. — Безусловно, её никак нельзя было назвать здравомыслящей женщиной, тем не менее, у всех её преступлений был очень простой мотив — ревность и оскорблённое достоинство. Её муж зашёл слишком далеко, потворствуя своим прихотям, и она потеряла терпение. 

— Когда вы её заподозрили? 

— После смерти Риколетти других подозреваемых не осталось, хотя я догадывался с самого начала. На руках у меня были несчастный случай с Хоршемом, убийство Монтегю и покушение на Эгера. Что общего между этими людьми? 

— Они осквернили святилище Кернунноса. 

— Бросьте, Уотсон. Какое там святилище! Просто куча камней. Нет, всех их рисовал Риколетти. 

— Ну и что? 

— И в довольно необычном виде. На рисунках Риколетти было множество обнажённых мужских фигур и ни одной женской. 

— Я не уверен, что хочу услышать ваши выводы, Холмс. 

— Человек, посвятивший себя расследованию преступлений, не должен допускать вторжения эмоций в сферу логического, дорогой друг. Нельзя оценивать факты с точки зрения нравственности и тем более нельзя закрывать на них глаза только потому, что они вам несимпатичны. Факты, Уотсон, не могут плохими или хорошими. Впрочем, если вам так угодно, не станем называть вслух то общее качество, которое объединяет трёх молодых людей, ставших мишенью для миссис Риколетти. Достаточно того, что вы меня поняли. 

Началось всё с того, что она заглянула в комнату Хоршема, вероятно, беспокоясь за его здоровье, и там нашла и прочитала этот ужасный рассказ. В ярости она бросилась за молодым человеком, догнала его в лесу и, после бурного разговора, столкнула его в воду. Возможно, она даже не собиралась убивать его. Он случайно ударился головой о камень и утонул. 

Пережив первое потрясение и поняв, что никто её не подозревает, миссис Риколетти поняла, как легко она может избавиться от соперников. На своё несчастье, она продолжала любить неверного супруга; его многочисленные и не вполне обычные увлечения вызывали у неё гнев и негодование. 

— Бедная женщина, — не сдержался я. — Не могу удержаться от мысли, что этот человек сам навлёк на себя беду. 

— Как это обычно и происходит, — сказал Холмс. — Первой её настоящей жертвой стал Монтегю. И это убийство она не планировала, иначе принесла бы нож с собой. Я не знаю, случайно она обнаружила Монтегю в студии или следила за ним, но он сидел там в одном халате, наброшенном на голое тело, и ждал художника. Должно быть, он начал говорить дерзости миссис Риколетти или даже посмеялся над ней. Тогда она схватила мастихин и ударила его в горло. Монтегю умер мгновенно. Миссис Риколетти перевернула стол и распахнула дверь в сад. Она прихватила обруч с прикреплёнными к нему рогами: его Монтегю надевал, когда позировал для некоторых рисунков. Такой же обруч носил Хоршем на рисунке с оленями, о котором я вам рассказывал. Ужас Хоршема перед местью Кернунноса навёл миссис Риколетти на мысль о том, что этой диадемой можно воспользоваться для маскировки. Кстати, убегая после покушения на Эгера, она задела своим необыкновенным головным убором о стену, и обруч рассёк ей кожу на виске. Мысль о том, что кто-то может догадаться о природе отношений её супруга и его натурщика, была ей до того непереносима, что она забрала халат Монтегю, отыскала в его комнате костюм и вернулась, чтобы одеть убитого.

— Она очень рисковала. 

— Ей повезло — она успела уйти до того, как Риколетти и Эгер спустились в студию. Она погасила лампу, надеясь, что раз супруг ещё не спустился в студию, он уже не придёт, и тело обнаружат только утром. Безусловно, Риколетти понял, кто настоящий преступник, однако оставить свои привычки он не смог и не захотел, хотя и побаивался своей супруги. 

— И тогда она попыталась убить Эгера. 

— Не исключено, что миссис Риколетти просто пыталась его напугать и заставить его уехать. Ей достаточно было бросить второй нож, чтобы его прикончить. Не сомневаюсь, что после его возвращения она пожалела о своём мягкосердечии. Кроме того, Эгер приехал не один. Наверное, тогда эта женщина сообразила, что увлечениям мужа не будет конца. Тем вечером она дождалась, когда Эгер уйдёт, и вернулась в студию ещё раз. К тому времени пошёл дождь, миссис Риколетти наступила в лужу и испачкала одну туфлю, отпечатки которой остались на полу. 

— Она говорила, что приносила мужу шоколад. 

— Вряд ли миссис Риколетти понесла бы чашку с шоколадом кружным путём, через сад, да ещё под проливным дождём, когда можно было войти из дома. 

— Почему же она не вошла из дома и во второй раз? 

— Потому что она была в саду, — Холмс бросил на меня нетерпеливый взгляд. — Эта женщина сходила с ума от ревности и следила за мужем и его друзьями. Согласитесь, гораздо удобнее наблюдать за человеком через стеклянную дверь, чем сквозь каменную стену. Когда Риколетти показывал мне студию, она глядела на нас из сада. Муж увидел её и заставил уйти, но той роковой ночью она пожелала остаться — и осталась. Мы можем лишь предполагать, какой разговор состоялся между супругами, зато знаем, чем он закончился. На этот раз миссис Риколетти принесла кинжал с собой. Вероятно, она потребовала от мужа навсегда оставить его дурные привычки. Он отказался, и тогда она заколола его, а потом выбежала прочь. 

Риколетти чувствовал, как глубоко проник кинжал, и понимал, что смерть его близка. Если бы он позвал на помощь, его могли бы спасти, но он любил жену, несмотря ни на что, и понимал, как он виноват перед нею. Миссис Риколетти — единственная, кому его смерть могла быть выгодна. Если бы инспектор как следует допросил слуг и Эгера, даже он смог бы докопаться до истины. Художник сумел встать на ноги — на ковре остались вмятины, когда он стоял на четвереньках, собираясь с силами, чтобы подняться, — затем, прижимая к ране платок, дошёл до стеклянной двери и закрыл её. Единственная капля крови из его раны упала на порог, поверх отпечатка туфли его жены. Теперь он очутился в запертой комнате и мог рассчитывать, что его смерть примут за самоубийство. Так и вышло. Если бы миссис Риколетти не попыталась убить Эгера, она могла бы остаться безнаказанной. 

— А как же предсмертные слова Риколетти? Он сказал «Кернуннос», чтобы сбить вас со следа? 

— Нет, Уотсон, он не говорил «Кернуннос». Помните, я нашёл платок с инициалами миссис Риколетти? Её звали Аннунциата. Полагаю, муж ласково звал её «Нунциата» или «Нунчия». «Cara Nunciata» *4, вот что он сказал. Эти слова произвели на неё поистине страшное впечатление. Вся прежняя любовь всколыхнулась в её душе, породив вслед за тем волну ненависти, направленную на человека, которого она считала виновником разлада между ней и Риколетти. 

— Удивительно, как слабая женщина могла совершить все эти убийства! — воскликнул я. 

— Она вовсе не была слабой женщиной, Уотсон. Подождите минуту. 

Холмс поднялся и ушёл в свою спальню. Я услышал, как он выбрасывает какие-то предметы на пол, потом раздался грохот, и, наконец, Холмс вернулся, торжествующе потрясая свёрнутой в трубку афишей. 

Я развернул её. Афиша, нарисованная в намеренно грубоватой, примитивной манере изображала девушку в низком корсаже и короткой юбке, с повязкой на глазах. В каждой руке девушка держала несколько кинжалов. Я перевёл взгляд на портрет. 

— Да, — кивнул Холмс, — в юности Риколетти рисовал афиши для цирков и театров. Его это забавляло. Вероятно, там, в цирке он и познакомился со своей будущей женой. Кроме афиши среди вещей миссис Риколетти полиция обнаружила набор метательных ножей, сохранённых ею на память о бурной юности. «Аннунциата Великолепная!» «Не знает промаха!» Она и вправду всегда попадала в цель.

— Пока вы не встали у неё на пути и не помешали ей совершить последнее убийство. 

— Именно так. Наша ловушка была расставлена умело, и тигрица попалась. Когда мы говорили с Эгером, я слышал её мягкую осторожную поступь возле дверей. Затем я впустил в дом Форрестера и констеблей, сменивших грубые башмаки на теннисные туфли, устроил их так, что они могли видеть происходящее в коридоре, не выдавая себя, и соорудил чучело из одеял. Нам не пришлось долго ждать. Полиции так и не удалось получить признание — после ареста миссис Риколетти не произнесла ни слова, а вскоре сама свершила суд над собою и сама привела приговор в исполнение, повесившись в тюремной камере. Не сомневаюсь, что, услышав об этом, Эгер испытал большое облегчение. 

— Какая драматическая история! — воскликнул я. 

— Зная ваши твёрдые моральные принципы и вашу целомудренность, Уотсон, уверен, вы не решитесь увековечить этот случай, — Холмс лукаво улыбнулся. 

— Не стану утверждать, что мне вовсе не свойственно стремление к сенсациям, — невозмутимо отозвался я, — и однажды, возможно, вы обнаружите историю Кернунноса напечатанной. 

— Это будет весьма поучительное чтение, мой дорогой друг. Согласитесь, что люди были бы гораздо счастливее, если бы не позволяли чувствам брать верх над рассудком. Горячая кровь и пылкое сердце легко могут довести до беды. Homo sapiens — но не homo sensibilis. *5 

— Легко говорить об этом вам, человеку логики, — сказал я, — однако для нас, простых смертных, отказ от чувств невозможен. Да и не хотел бы я жить в ледяном, стерильном, математическом мире чистого разума. 

— Почти то же сказал мне Эгер, когда я последовательно раскрыл все загадки, имеющиеся в этом деле. 

«Блеск вашего ума достоин всяческого восхищения, — заявил он, — и всё же какую превосходную фантазию в манере Гофмана вы погубили! История с Кернунносом была воплощённой поэмой, но вы сдёрнули с неё романтический покров, и теперь она годится разве что для колонки уголовной хроники». 

«Чепуха, друг мой, сущая чепуха, — отозвался я. — Реальная действительность достаточно интересна. Ни к чему вынимать древних богов из банки с формалином. К тому же, если бы не я и не моя приземлённая логика, вы стали бы частью зловещей легенды, но фигурировали бы в ней исключительно в роли жертвы, принесённой на алтарь». 

«Простите, если я показался вам неблагодарным, — Эгер покаянно склонил голову. — Я говорил, что вы можете располагать мной, и готов повторить эти слова снова. Теперь я ваш должник навечно. Позвольте мне хоть каким-нибудь образом компенсировать доставленные вам неудобства». 

Я отказался от предложенной мне платы, однако месяц, проведённый в особняке Эгера в Брайтсхеде, послужил достаточным вознаграждением за мои труды. 

Слабая улыбка играла на тонких губах Шерлока Холмса, а серые глаза на миг затуманились от какого-то приятного воспоминания. Я вопросительно взглянул на него, но он не стал пояснять свои слова. 

— К тому же, — сказал он, очнувшись от раздумий, — это маленькое приключение заставило Мура Эгера задуматься о превратностях судьбы вольного художника, и он выбрал иную стезю. В настоящее время он преуспевает на Харли-стрит, а стихи пишет исключительно для своего удовольствия. Я не люблю размеренную жизнь, Уотсон, и потому не могу одобрить этот выбор, зато врачебные таланты доктора Эгера всегда в моём распоряжении. А сейчас передайте мне скрипку, и пусть прекрасное каприччио Паганини станет напоминанием о том, что страсти человеческие, пройдя через очистительное горнило искусства, перестают быть бременем и возносят нас к вершинам духовного наслаждения. 

Примечания: 

Упоминание о «кривоногом Риколетти и его ужасной жене» можно найти в рассказе «Обряд дома Месгрейвов». 

Доктор Мур Эгер появляется в «Дьяволовой ноге»:  
«В марте месяце доктор Мур Эгер с Харли-стрит, который познакомился с Холмсом при самых драматических обстоятельствах, о чем я расскажу как-нибудь в другой раз, категорически заявил, что знаменитому сыщику необходимо временно оставить всякую работу и как следует отдохнуть, если он не хочет окончательно подорвать свое здоровье». 

1\. Кернуннос — «рогатый», бог природы и диких животных, охоты и плодородия, «Повелитель всех существ» и супруг Великой Матери.

2\. Мастихин — инструмент живописца, шпатель для нанесения краски на холст и очистки палитры.

3\. «Убийца! Проклятый!» (итал.) 

4\. «Дорогая Нунциата» (итал.)

5\. «Человек разумный», но не «Человек чувствующий».


End file.
